Some bacterial pathogens initiate human illnesses from intact or damaged mucosal or skin surfaces. Many of these pathogens are acquired from other persons or animals, from endogenous sources, or from a myriad of environmental sources. Once in humans, pathogens colonize surfaces primarily as biofilms of organisms, defined as thin-films of organisms attached to host tissues, medical devices, and other bacteria through complex networks of polysaccharides, proteins, and nucleic acids. These bacteria may also exist as planktonic (broth) cultures in some host tissue environments, such as the bloodstream and mucosal secretions. Similarly, these potential pathogens may exist as either biofilms or planktonic cultures in a myriad of non-living environments.
Glycerol monolaurate (GML) is a naturally occurring glycerol-based compound that has previously been shown to have anti-microbial, anti-viral, and anti-inflammatory properties. The present invention provides GML compositions and methods for the treatment of various microbial infections and illnesses resulting from one or more microbial infections.